percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cello freak/Peace, please. :)
so you know, most of you know about those drama stuff. but who is right and who the heck is wrong?! i mean, both side had a clear and fair argument. both side had a reason why they did what they did. but we all make mistakes, and we learn from them. i hope this wiki learn from them too so now we know clearly who is admin, we vote for who is admin, and we know clearly what is the rules. Matt, i understand your view in enforcing the rules, why you were offended, and why you tried to protect sally because she is your friend. but you banning them by yourself when no one know you were admin, and you were ban for a period of time? sounds kinda bad to me, i guess. you know, people can misunderstand something. you could've just report them or something. Sally, i think you were right banning the users, because they did break the rules. but you could've just come forward and settle the argument, if you really were the one that told matt to ban the users. if you were there to tell matt, why couldn't you come forward and ban them instead of matt? Hazel, Kyra, Becca, Nikki, you have the right to be angry about all of this. i mean, this is a free country. people voice their opinions, friends back them up (believe me, i backed you guys up when matt told me what had happened and i had a hard time believing all of this). but you guys did kinda break the rules. Angel, i know you're angry. heck, i'd be angry if i was betrayed by someone i trusted. i'm not asking you to forgive or anything, but i hope you don't hold a grudge. Cello, you get in to other people's business too much. <-- shut up conscience. Conscience: you know, this blog was a bad idea. I MEAN WHAT IF IT TURNED OUT LIKE THE ONE ON CAMP HALF-BLOOD WIKIA ABOUT "HALF-BLOODS"?!?!? Cello: well, i'm just voicing my opinions, and my opinions aren't bad or good. like the cream between oreos. and i think you're right. but i'm going to press the publish button. Conscience: you are one stupid, stupid person. the whole point of having a conscience is to LISTEN to it! Cello: i love you too. now where's the off button? well, i'm coming back for a bit until this mess is done. you know sweep, clean, vacuum. i'm not writing or anything, but maybe i will, it depends. it saddens me that people are leaving because of this mess, too. i hope peace come soon, and this wiki will be as calm as.. well, i don't know. just be calm. :) and i hope you guys don't get mad about this blog. if a series of arguments rise again, i will be blaming myself for making this blog, and i give any admin permission to delete it! you are all my friends, and i love you all! (not in, you know, love, love, but friend love) CELLO FREAK! over and not out. not yet, my friend, not yet. -cough- well maybe a bit. while i finish my spaghetti. Category:Blog posts